A Happy JanPyo Ending
by theblackcat1236
Summary: JunPyo gets tired of dating JanDi. Keep in mind the title.


**A Happy JanPyo Ending**

**A/N: This is actually inspired by my favorite F.T Island song, which I won't reveal until the end because it'll spoil things. I wanted to make this SoEul, but my other JanDixJunPyo fanfiction was missing one of these so I decided to resist the SoEul urge.**

**Summary: JunPyo gets sick of DATING JanDi, how does he break it to her?**

**~~**

My POV (^_^):

There were candles everywhere, their flame swaying in sync with the slight spring breeze. Although not particularly bright or many, their gentle light flowed over a quaint two-person table. Jan-Di didn't bother masking her surprise, expecting the usual dining table that could seat the entire South Korean army that was weight with enough delicacies to feed one of those poor African nations no one had heard of or could pronounce. Instead of a sarcastic remark, Jan-Di enjoyed the lack of bodyguards and fussy maids that were beginning to irritate her.

After sitting on a chair pulled for her by JunPyo, she was greeted with some native French wine and her favorite pork. JunPyo, on the other hand, looked at his pot of ramen like he was meeting the love of his life. She was touched that he'd relinquished all his expensive luxuries in an effort to make her feel comfortable. He lived in a world of excess, thousand dollar meals while wearing million dollar suits. She, on the other hand, felt much more at home with the simplicities of life. She smiled, there was no way even JunPyo could spend too much money on a small meal with-

"So, how do you like Paris?" he asked.

If she had drank something, this would be one of those scenes where someone completely spits the liquid she just drank out in a huge wave, magically not getting any on herself. However, due to the lack of liquid, she tried to gasp. Instead, she ended on choking on her own spit.

"Paris? What?" she exclaimed. He chuckled at her expression.

"We're on the Eiffel tower, in case you haven't noticed. Don't you recognize it? Even a dry-cleaning commoner such as yourself must have heard of it before. I rented it for the occasion"

JanDi rolled her eyes, of course a natural restaurant setting was too common for THE JunPyo. If anyone could spend million on a common two-person dinner, it was JunPyo.

"You can start eating; I know you'll like the food." He stated.

She lifted the silver top on her plate meant to keep the food warm, and gently set it by her chair. The smell of pork filled JanDi's nose, and she forgot all other distractions for the moment. After inhaling around half her dinner, she glanced at a strangely quiet Gu JunPyo. He seemed to be busy having a staring contest with the beef flavored noodles.

"So, who's winning?" She smirked at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his attention momentarily shifted from the chemically flavored dough strips.

"The staring contest. I'm sorry to inform you, but ramen won't ever blink. You should just give up." He rolled his eyes, but there wasn't really any sort of retort for something like that.

"Mister, the food. Now." JunPyo said, and a waiter appeared and robbed the last few pieces of stir-fried pig from JanDi.

"Hey, not letting me eat is low, just because you're my boyfriend-"

"Listen. This is important." JunPyo growled, to silence her.

Jan-Di complied, JunPyo rarely had somber moments. Although most his serious problems were trivial and somewhat laughable, it was wise to listen. His temper was something no years of aging had been able to rob from him.

"I don't want to date you anymore." JunPyo started, and shifted his gaze to the ground. He couldn't look her in the eyes for this.

JanDi froze, him breaking up with her hadn't even occurred to her. From her torso down, it was as if her body froze. The heart couldn't beat anymore, the lungs couldn't handle oxygen, and her brain forgot how to think. Nothing in the past few weeks of their relationship had even hinted at this sort of ending.

"I hope you'll let me finish," and then JunPyo paused. Seeing as she was too shocked to inflict any sort of pain on him, he decided to continue. "This relationship isn't working for me. My feelings, they aren't suited-"

"That's enough." JanDi whimpered. She refused to blink for a few moments afterwards, in a desperate attempt to dry the salt water collecting in her eyes.

"I know what you mean, there's no reason to continue. I-" JanDi was silenced by the fireworks going on behind JunPyo's head. Disbelief was starting to turn into irritation; there was no need to find such an expensive way to break up with someone.

"Jan-Di! Look down, there are plenty of fireworks for later!" a familiar voice cried. Jan-Di spun her neck around, catching a glimpse of GaEul. Not only GaEul, however. Her family, a few friends, and the remaining F4 members were all gathered, watching the scene unfold eagerly.

"I must be dreaming again." She muttered. She knew she had a tendency to fall asleep on airplanes.

Before she managed to knock consciousness into herself, her hand was grabbed.

"You should really learn to listen to your friends." She heard the as of 40 seconds ago ex say, and she glanced downwards towards the voice. Her eyes turned into giant saucers.

Before her, stood all six feet and four inches of Gu JunPyo, bent down on one knee. An elaborate black velvet case was open in his right hand. It contained a golden band, with an elaborate array of diamonds and sapphire. JanDi thought back to all those cheesy novels she'd ever read, as well as all the chick-flicks GaEul had successfully manipulated her into watching. There was no other meaning for the gesture displayed before her.

"Geum JanDi," he started, seriously. "My feelings aren't suited because I love you too much to be just a boyfriend. I cannot handle our relationship, because I want to mean more to you. I don't want to date you anymore, JanDi. I want you to marry me."

JanDi's mind was officially smoking. There was absolutely no way she could process all this information. But taking care of the situation at hand, she realized JunPyo was proposing to her.

"What… What is this…? What are you-"

"Geum JanDi. I am no longer satisfied dating you, so I want you to marry me. I love you more than I love life itself. I love you more than I love everything else in this world, combined. I love you so much I wish, on a regular basis, that I had ESP so I could be sure that someone as perfect as you was still in love with someone like me. I love you so much I would never pull one of those _'I'm dumping you for your own good'_ tricks that happen in those dramas you spend so much time watching so much because I'm confident there isn't any other idiot in this world that can love you more than I do. Can you please give me the honor of spending the rest of my life with you?"

JunPyo finished, and started upwards towards his future wife. She still seemed unable to form proper words, let alone sentences. He couldn't help himself.

"Did I really move you that much? I told you I was a cool guy." He snickered, which earned him a slap.

"Shut up you idiot. You completely killed the mood." She cried, not noticing he had already slipped the ring on his finger.

"You liked it, and you know it. Besides, you didn't deny I was a cool guy. Come on, we don't want to keep our friends and the engagement party waiting." He said, eagerly anticipating her response.

"WHAT? What engagement party? I didn't even accept your proposal! You didn't even know what my answer would be, what's this-"

"Look, you're wearing the ring. Therefore, you're mine. Besides, I told you before. Gu JunPyo belongs to Geum JanDi. End of story." He finished, and proceeded to drag her towards the crowd of friends and family.

Although she wouldn't admit it, the proposal made her quite happy. She smiled to herself, and then came back to reality.

"Fine. But if you show any more signs of crack usage, I will personally slap you so hard your hair won't be able to curl anymore."

**THE END**

**~~**

**A/N: The song was "Let's Get Married" or "Marry Me" by F.T Island from their album **_**Cross and Change**_**. The translation is posted at the end of the author's note.**

**I HAVE A PROBLEM, after analyzing this I realized why my writing kind of sucks. Due to the fact the first and only guy I've ever had a crush on lives on the other side of the planet and has yet to find out I exist, I have no dating experience whatsoever. Therefore, all the couples in my stories are more like friends than an actual couple. **

**Therefore, if you have any advice whatsoever, please review it to me. PLEASE :3**

**I have never been to wedding before, so that's why I didn't include it.**

**~~**

MARRY ME/LET'S GET MARRIED ENGLISH TRANSLATION

We don't have to part every day,

We don't have to worry about cab fare.

We don't have to watch out for our parents,

Even when we drink late at night.

Let's meet and talk about our love story

That heats up our conversation every night

Let's stop dating.*

Marry me, my baby. Marry me, my lady.

Because you are the only one for me.

Because you are my everything.

Marry me, my baby. Marry me, my lady.

Because you are the only one for me.

Because you are my love.

I don't have to say good bye

I don't have to worry about you sleeping

I don't have to eat late night meal all by myself.

I'll do all the hard things for you

I'll do everything you want for you

Marry me, my baby. Marry me, my lady.

Because you are the only one for me.

Because you are my everything.

Marry me, my baby. Marry me, my lady.

Because you are the only one for me.

Because you are my love.

Marry me.

Marry marry marry me

Marry marry marry me

Marry marry marry me

oh oh oh oh

Come to me baby, come to me lady

Because all I need is you.

Because all I need is you with me.

Marry me, my baby. Marry me, my lady.

Because you are the only one for me.

Because you are my everything.

Marry me, my baby. Marry me, my lady.

Because you are the only one for me.

Because you are my love.

Marry me.

*This was actually the ONE line that inspired the entire fanfiction, so I'm not even quite sure if you could consider this a songfic. Regardless, I hope you like it. And if you didn't, then whatever.


End file.
